Spider's Web
by LoopyLoo13
Summary: Songfic, a oneshot that I had been sitting on for ages... naruto is having trouble with the woman of his dreams and finds an English singer to help him! I suck at summaries so plz read! Naruto and Hinata


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story, I also do not own the two songs in this story. They belong to Katie Melua.

I hope u guyz like it!!

* * *

**Spider****'****s web**

A black-haired girl sat on a stage at the front of a hotel and stared out at the empty seats in front of her. She sighed lightly and rested her head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Of **course** the people in Japan would be no different to the people back at home in England. Why had she thought that she would have a better chance at fame here?

She sighed sadly, and picked up her guitar from beside her and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. She had a pretty face, but it was quite pale and her features were slight. Her electric blue eyes were sparkling with tears and her red lips in a frown of sorrow.

She started to do the only thing she could think of doing at that moment. Sing, and sing she did:

"_If a black man's racist, is it okay?_

_When it's the white man's racism that made him that way?  
For the bully's the victim they say,  
By some sense they're all the same.  
_

'_Cause the line between,  
Wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread,  
From a spider's web.  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million __colours__ in your mind. _

I could tell you to go to war,  
Or I could march for peace and fighting no more,  
How do I know which is right,  
And I hope he does when he sends you to fight.

'Cause the line between wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web,  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million _colours__ in your mind. _

Should we act on a blame?  
Or should we chase the moments away?  
Should we live?  
Should we give?  
Remember forever the guns and the feathers in time.

'_Cause the line between wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web,  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million __colours__ in your mind.  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million __colours__ in your mind,  
But they sound like a million __colours__ in your mind…"_

When the girl had finished, an unexpected clap coming from the third row of seats made her jump and look up out into the empty seats. A blonde haired teen, who looked like a Genin stared up at her. He had a strange black and orange jacket on, and he had a black Konohagukure headband around his forehead.

"Wow… That was amazing… Umm… What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before…" Asked the young man, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Katie… I'm from England." She replied, smiling warmly at him.

"Well then… Katie-san, how come you were crying before?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"I came here to see if your folk liked my music style, but it seems that no one turned up to watch me perform. I didn't realize that people actually knew about this gig but since you came along, I guess they did…" She trailed off, and looked at the floor sadly.

"Well… Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't know about this… I was walking past and heard someone singing, and it sounded so wonderful that I just had to come see who it was…" The young man looked up at her with a rather shy look on his face, and Katie could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Why were you out walking so late? Shouldn't you be at home in bed like a good little teen?" She asked with a joking smile.

"Actually, to tell you the truth I have some problems of my own… There's this girl, you see… And she is reeeaaalllly shy… I really like her, but I can't bring myself to ask her out…"

"Oh… Well… Maybe you should start spending some time with her, and if you get to know her better, you might feel more confident about asking her out." She said thoughtfully, putting her guitar down and scratching the top of her head.

"Wow! You're really good at this advice stuff… Heeeyyy, maybe I could help you out, because you're helping me and I guess I owe you one!" He said with a bright smile.

"Cool, thanks… Ummm, well… I don't know your name." She looked slightly sheepish when she said this.

"Oh! I can't believe I didn't even introduce myself yet! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" He said with a gleaming smile.

"O-kay… Cool."

"Sooo… Well I guess you could start advertising a bit, and doing some small gigs 'cuz you can't expect the whole town to come and see someone they have never heard of… Oh, and you should put colourful flyers and posters up! People love bright colours!" He said with confidence, grinning widely.

"Oh… You mean like, put it through peoples' doors and stuff?"

"Yeah… I hope it helps, 'cuz anyone with a voice like you **DESERVES** to have a shot at fame."

"… Yeah. I s'pose you're right… Thanks, Naruto." She smiled.

They smiled at each other in silence for a moment and then she picked up her guitar and started to put it away. Naruto stood up, brushed off invisible dirt, and said, "I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen Bar on Thursday! Katie smiled, and said, "Okay. See you then!"

On Thursday Katie walked into Ichiraku to see that Naruto was already on his third bowl of ramen. As she walked over to his table he smiled up at her with a strand of ramen hanging out his mouth. (**A/N**; x3)

"Hey Katie-san! Your advice for my problem really worked out HEAPS well! Hinata and I are now going out! I am soooo **HAPPY****!"**

"Hey! Cool as, Naruto! I posted the pamphlets yesterday, and now I have my first proper gig tomorrow!!!"

"Weeeeeellllllll… Actually, I kinda, sorta toldthatguyovertherethatyouwouldperformafteryouhadeatenyourramen! **PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!!!"**

"YOU WHAT!!" Katie screamed angrily at the (already) cowering Naruto.

"I'm sorryyyyyy!!" Naruto put on puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh…Well… fine I guess… I have been working on a new song lately but I haven't got my guitar…" She was interrupted by Naruto yelling, "I BROUGHT A GUITAR JUST IN CASE YOU SAID THAT!!!" Naruto suddenly and unexpectedly pulled a guitar out of the tiny kunai and shuriken pouch, shocking Katie.

"Oh, fine! Be that way!" She sighed.

When she had finished her Miso ramen, she went up to the front of the bar and picked up the guitar.

"This song is called "Piece by Piece" and it goes like this:

_First of all must go  
Your scent upon my pillow  
And then I'll say goodbye  
to your whispers in my dreams.  
And then our lips will part  
In my mind and in my heart,  
Cos your kiss  
Went deeper than my skin. _

Piece by piece  
is how I'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time

First of all must fly,  
My dreams of you and I,  
There's no point of holding on to those  
And then our ties will break,  
For your and my own sake,  
Just remember,  
This is what you chose

Piece by piece  
Is how I'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss,  
will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time

I'll shed like skin,  
Our memories of lazy days,  
And fade away the shadow of your face

Piece by piece  
Is how I'll let go of you  
Kiss by kiss,  
Will leave my mind one at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time  
One at a time

She finished the song with a last strum on her acoustic guitar. **And the crowd went WILD!!!!!!!** She had never been so happy!

* * *

Wow that was like on helluva long one-shot hehehe I reeeeaaaaallllyyyy hoped you liked it.

Lub LoopyLoo13,

xoxo X3


End file.
